1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an injection molding machine for processing plastic materials and other plasticisable substances.
2. Description of Related Art
An injection molding machine of this type is known, for example, from the Arburg Selecta range. Various components of the machine stand are disposed beneath the mold closing unit and injection molding unit and are interconnected, for example, for the operation of the machine. When the machine is being set up, however, the two components of the machine base have to be leveled independently of one another, resulting in certain assembly expenditure. If the appropriate adjustments are not made, irregularities can be produced when the injection molding machine is being operated and these have a negative influence on the quality of the injection molded parts.
AT 381 273 B makes known a machine stand, molded and welded from steel plate blanks. A machine base of this type is certainly a match for stability requirements, however, processing problems arise as the machine increases in size as the machining centers are associated with specific sizes. Consequently, it is true that adjustment of various components is not necessary with this type of machine base, however, from a certain size, it is not possible to produce a machine base purely in this way.
Proceeding from this state of the art, the object of the present invention is to provide an injection molding machine of the above-mentioned type with a machine base, which is easy to set up and nevertheless fulfils the requirements which exist when the injection molding machine is being operated.
This object is achieved through an injection molding machine for the processing of plastics materials and plasticisable substances, comprising:
a machine base which, with the machine in the operating condition, has adjacently positioned first and second components;
an injection molding unit for the plastification and injection molding of the plasticisable substances, which is disposed above the first component of the machine base;
a mold closing unit, which is disposed on the second component of the machine base;
a movable mold carrier and a stationary mole carrier having a mold clamping area therebetween; and
an injection mold accommodated in the mold clamping area, the stationary mold carrier being securable to the second component of the machine base,
wherein the first and second components of the machine base underneath and in a vertical projection of at least a foot of the stationary mold carrier is connectable to the foot independently of one another.
The machine base has several components, which can be connected to this latter underneath the stationary mold carrier independently of one another. In this way, the stationary mold carrier provides the point around which the machine base is to be leveled. The division is especially advantageous in the case of larger machines as a decision for a larger or smaller joint foot can be made at a later time during production, above all with regard to the injection molding unit. The machine base can be adapted to the precise requirements of the customer in each case, something which is also visible in the costs of the machine overall. Nevertheless, forces can be introduced in a reliable manner to where they are required, namely in the transition region between stationary mold carrier and injection molding machine.